You can let go now, Daddy
by Divachick86
Summary: A father/daughter story for Mr. Boss and Numbah 86 My favorite Daddy's Girl . Three moments of Fanny's life that she shared with her father. Yay! Just read and review, PLEASE!


**I told myself I would update Runaway before I did anything else, but it had to be done, I couldn't stand it.**

**I'm basing this story off of the song You can let go now Daddy by Crystal Shawanda  
**

**So I don't own anything, blah blah blah. (Play the song if you like, It's really sweet)  
**

_You can let go now Daddy_

Fanny took in a deep breath, the wind blowing in her face. Her curly hair flying behind her as her helmet tried its best to cling to her head. The sidewalk flew beneath her feet as it become more and more of a gray blur. A five-year-old's first taste of what freedom is really like. She looked over. There was her daddy, running right beside her one hand on the seat. She was surprised he was still keeping up with the bike, she smiled. He was tall, she loved that about him. She also loved that mustache. She called it her caterpillar. Her little caterpillar on his upper lip. Her emerald green eyes locked with his deep blue ones. He smiled at her. She tilted her handle bars a bit, and took another deep breath. Then shouted as loud as she could, as she headed for the street, "You can let go now, Daddy! You can let go! I think I'm ready, to do this on my own! It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go!"

With his daughters assuring words, he released the bike, and she took off down the street. She laughed when she didn't fall and when she reached the corner, she leapt from her bike and beamed proudly as she turned to her daddy, running down the sidewalk towards her. She flung her arms out, and yelled, "I did it Daddy!"

"I saw!" He replied, scooping her up and hugging her tightly.

He looked at her, and brushed a red curl that had managed to escape form her helmet from her eyes.

She stared at him, and said "I love you Daddy."

He smiled broadly, "Not as much as I love."

* * *

Fanny stood, looking around. She wore a long white dress, decorated with beads and lace. Her hair was up in an elaborate style, with braids, twists, curls hanging from her bun and around her face. Her veil wasn't down yet, and her bouquet of red and white roses were held tightly in her hands.

Her Maid of Honor and best friend came up to her. "Excited?"

"Hmm?" Fanny asked. "Oh, yeah. Where's Daddy? I haven't seen him."

Rachel frowned at her. "Fanny Chainey, are you really worried about that? You know as well as anyone in this building that your dad wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"She's right you know," a voice said. Fanny turned around, and smiled. There was her father, standing in the doorway. He had changed a lot since she was little. He had gone through a stage where he was hunched over, making him look shorter than he really was, but had begun to regain his posture. He and Fanny stood on eye level, unless he were to completely straighten up. His hair had begun to fall out, leaving a big bald spot in the middle. He wiggled his mustache. He had wanted to shave it off, but Fanny had insisted he leave it. So for her, he had left it. Her caterpillar.

He walked forward, and she greeted him with a hug. He looked at her and put down her veil. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed. They heard music begin to play outside. He smiled at her and offered his arm, as the doors up ahead opened, and Kuki and Wally, the first in the line of Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, started out. She took it. When they reached the doors and began the walk down the aisle she was beaming, Mr. Boss walked slowly, not wanting to rush a second of the last walk he had with his daughter, before he had to give her up, and she would never again be just his.

They finally reached the alter, she smiled at the black haired boy, beaming with pride. She couldn't have been happier, as she stood between the two loves of her life, to one she'd been a daughter, and to one she soon would be a wife.

The music stopped and the preacher looked at them, "May I ask who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Fanny felt her father grip her arm tightly. She looked at him, his blue eyes were filled with tears. She met his eyes, her emerald green with his deep blue, and she whispered, "You can let go now, Daddy. You can let go. I think I'm ready, to do this on my own. It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know, you can let go now, Daddy, you can let go."

He smiled and let go of her arm. Then he said, "I do." Fanny smiled and stepped up to stand in front of Patton, letting her fingers slid across his hand. Mr. Boss wiped the tears from his eyes, and went to take his seat next to his wife.

Patton and Fanny said their vows, then the preacher said, "By the power vested in me, by God, this country, and the lovely state of West Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Patton. "You may kiss the bride."

Patton smiled, raised the veil of his new wife, and kissed her. When they pulled apart she looked into his dark brown eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"As much as you love your dad?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Almost, " she said returning the smile.

"That's okay, I understand," he replied, taking her hand and facing everyone, as the preacher announced, "It is my great joy to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Patton Drilovsky." Everyone cheered, as Patton led her back down the aisle and to the hallway.

"Picture time," He grinned.

"Great," Fanny said rolling her eyes.

A few hours later, after more pictures than Fanny could count and dinner. Patton and Fanny shared their first dance as a married couple. Once it was over, Fanny walked up to the D.J, Patton in tow. She took the microphone, and said, "I know everyone's probably ready to get on the dance floor, but we have to ask for the dance floor, for one last dance. Can we have Daddy and my mother-in-law come onto the floor, and share a dance with us?"

She stepped down off the stairs, and went to her daddy, stepping out of the crowd to meet her. Patton met his mother on the floor, and the music started. As they danced Mr. Boss smiled at her. "What?" She asked smiling back.

"Sometimes I wish you were still little enough to stand on my feet. That's my favorite dance we ever shared," he told her. "Do you remember it?"

"Yeah," she replied. "That's my favorite to. I remember when Paddy and Shaunie came around and they just couldn't understand why you wouldn't do that with them." They laughed. He looked at her, and brushed a red curl from her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder, and said, "I love you Daddy."

"Not as much as I love you," he replied.

* * *

It was killing her man she ever knew, wasting away to nothing in the hospital room. Laying there, hardly able to move, but still fighting death.

The night nurse approached her and looked in. "Sometimes, I think he would be in a lot less pain if he just stopped fighting," Fanny told her.

"You know he's only hanging on for you," The nurse replied.

Fanny gave her a sad look, but she knew she was right. "I understand." The nurse walked away, and Fanny opened the door to his room. She could hear his raspy breath as he tried to turn his head and look at her. She was sure her heart broke two as she crawled up in his bed. He managed a smile. She returned a half-hearted smile. He gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong?" He rasped.

Her voice wasn't doing much better than her heart as she said, in a voice just above a whisper, and weaker than she had ever let it get, "You can let go know, Daddy, you can let go know. Your little girl is ready," she choked, but her voice got stronger as she said, "to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little scary, but I want you to know, you can let go now, Daddy. You can let go."

He smiled at her. "Take good care of Penny." Fanny nodded. "And tell Patton I said... that if he ever hurts either of you,... I'll personally tell St. Pete, ...not to open heaven's gate's for him."

Fanny Laughed through her tears, now streaming down her face. "Don't worry, he would never do that."

He smiled and took another rasping breath. Then he gave a wracking fit of coughing and when he was through, he looked back at his daughter. "Tell the others... I love them." Fanny nodded. Her emerald eyes locked with his deep blue one, for what she knew would be the last time. Then she realized his mustache was still there, gray now, but still her caterpillar. Then his eyes closed and she couldn't hear his rasping breaths anymore.

She realized then what she had forgotten. Then she wanted to yell at him to come back, to stay for a few more seconds, not to leave her yet, but it was to late, his life monitor was beeping, he was gone. Yet, she still felt she had to say it, so she said it to the air, in a voice no more than a whisper, "I love you, Daddy."

A breeze blew in through the open window, and she could swear she heard the response on it, in the word's of her daddy from so long ago, the of his young self right after her first time riding her bike without him holding onto the seat, "Not as much as I love you."

**Well, what'd ya think. I thought this song fit perfectly, my favorite father/daughter song for my favorite daddy's girl. **

**Well, I'm off to do other things. :D Dont forget to review! :)  
**

**BTW: in case anyone's wondering the... in the middle of his sentences in the last part are cause he's pausing to take deep breath's, because he's dieing remember.  
**


End file.
